1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of ladders, and to the particular field of ladders with supporting surface compensating means.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many jobs require the use of a ladder. One of the most common jobs requiring the use of a ladder is painting. Accordingly, the art contains a multitude of ladders.
A problem that is common to many ladder uses is that associated with uneven supporting surfaces. That is, sometimes a ladder must be supported on sloping terrain adjacent to a work site, such as a house, or the like. Another situation occurs when a ladder must be supported on stair steps. While the art contains examples of ladders that can be adjusted to accommodate one type of uneven supporting surface, the inventor is not aware of any ladders that can accommodate a wide variety of different uneven supporting surfaces.
Therefore, there is a need for a ladder that can be adjusted for a plurality of different sloped surfaces.
Of course, if a ladder is used, the user requires that the ladder be stable and secure. Falls from ladders can be dangerous, if not fatal. The need for secure support is especially critical if the ladder is to be supported on an uneven supporting surface since the ladder may not be level when in the use configuration.
Therefore, there is a need for a ladder that can be adjusted for a plurality of different sloped surfaces and which is sturdy and stable in all configurations.
Of course, cost is a major factor in any product that will be sold to consumers. Therefore, a ladder that can safely accommodate a wide variety of different sloped supporting surfaces is useful, such a ladder should also be cost effective to manufacture and sell if it is to be commercially viable.
Therefore, there is a need for a ladder that can be adjusted for a plurality of different sloped surfaces and which is sturdy and stable in all configurations and is cost effective to manufacture and purchase.
Many ladders have work supporting platforms located near the top of the ladder. A worker can support tools as well as other objects on this platform. If a ladder is used by a painter, the painter often desires to support a paint can on the platform. The inventor is aware of such ladders, but is not aware of platforms that can accommodate a full one gallon can of paint in a secure manner. Some platforms can accommodate small cans of paint, but the inventor is not aware of any platform that can securely accommodate a one gallon can.
Therefore, there is a need for a ladder that can be adjusted for a plurality of different sloped surfaces and can securely hold work elements.